plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plazma Burst 2
Plazma Burst 2 (usually abbreviated as PB2) is a side-scroller flash game created by Eric Gurt and released on March 10, 2011. This was the second game in Eric Gurt's Plazma Burst series of games and a sequel to Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, which will likely be succeeded by Plazma Burst 3. It follows the series' main characters, the Marine and later, Noir Lime, as well as introducing new factions and allies, including a third main protagonist, Proxy. The game picks up after the events of FttP, where the Marine ejects from his Falkonian ship after he left Noir Lime on the planet from the first game, assuming he would die. It is set in a post-apocalyptic world, where Humans (Civil Security) are fighting against a mysterious, alien race known as the Usurpation Forces. The player is tasked with surviving through fight sequences (Levels) that involve combat scenarios in which they fight both factions, as well as other non-affiliated enemies. New features ]] * A Campaign with 42 levels. * Multiplayer (currently in beta), with 3 game modes: Deathmatch, Cooperative, and Team Deathmatch. * A more advanced physics engine. * You can make your own singleplayer and multiplayer levels using the Old or Advanced Level Editor. * You can customize your campaign characters, as well as change from the Lite to Heavy Battlesuit mode in the Equipment Shop. * 23 achievements that range from doing simple tasks like a wall jump to beating 10 levels on Hard difficulty. * New abilities: Kinetic Module, and Time Warp. * New weapons, and can choose from over 25 weapons with different strengths and weaknesses. * New enemies and enemy factions, such as the Civil Security, Androids, and Usurpation Forces. * More vehicles, like the Drone, Corvette, and Hound Walker. * More options to customize performance before you play, or in-game. * Cutscenes are replaced with in-game texts, like in Level 31. Features removed during development * There was going to be 2.5D. Eric removed this because it caused a lot of issues in Flash at the time. * The Rocket Launcher was brighter; this older version was later added to the game as the Not A Rocket Launcher. * The Lite Railgun was much flatter. * The Grenade Launcher looked almost identical to the old Rocket Launcher. * Walls were only grey with no texture. Characters * Marine - The returning hero of the series. He is a very silent character, only talking to Noir Lime and Proxy in the later levels. He uses a variety of weapons, ranging from human-made guns to alien-made rifles. * Noir Lime - The third teammate encountered in PB2, (not counting other allies found in other levels) near the end of the campaign. He is a friend of the Marine, and Proxy. He uses the Minigun C-02m, instead of the SMG in PB:FttP. * Proxy - The only female in the series. She joins the Marine and later Noir Lime near the end of the campaign. Enemies * Civil Security - One of the main enemy factions in Plazma Burst 2. They are human soldiers who fight the Usurpations, the Marine and his allies during the campaign. They are often found in a squad, guarding the nearby area. They have 4 ranks, dubbed the Lite, Heavy, Ghost, and Boss classes. * Usurpations - The new alien race in the series. They fight the Civil Security as well as the Marine on many occasions, intent on taking over Earth. They were discovered by accident when humans first invented teleportation by an experiment. They use the Alien Rifle, Alien Pistol, and the Alien Shotgun, as well as other Civil Security and Correction Nine weaponry. * Androids - The robotic faction of the series. They are a semi-sentient race, that fight the Marine. They use Rocket Launchers, Railguns, and Alien Shotguns against their opponents. It is unknown where they have originated from. Trivia * Some of the weapons, like the Assault Rifle C-01r, have a different firing sound. * This takes place on Earth, instead of another planet. * Since the new update 1.20, you can play Plazma Burst 2 on easy, normal, hard and impossible difficulty. * Eric Gurt stated on DeviantArt that storyline wasn't the main focus of PB2. Major Updates * Version 1.17 * Version 1.20 * Version 1.28 * Version 1.32 Links * Official website See Also * Controls * Weapon statistics * Weapon statistics (multiplayer) Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst 2